


This World is What You Make It

by Haanbeii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting Kids, Humanoid Supernaturals, M/M, Modern Day with a twist, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, They're all humanoids except Hakku. Sorry Hakku, kids with weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: Zex Tougo, who's a hybrid in a world of supernatural humanoids, has just moved to a new town and school. He meets Hakku, a strange devil who says he's looking for those who can wield the legendary weapons and fight creatures known as Nightmares. He learns that he is one of those wielders. Follow Zex and his friends aws they try to make the best of their situation, balancing high school, relationships, and saving the town all together.





	1. A Devilish Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Nick who named Zex and got me back into Kingdom Hearts because of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first day at a new school, Zex Tougo meets Hakku, a strange devil, and, thinking he's a child playing a game, offers to help him find people who wield legendary weapons that can defeat creatures known as Nightmares.

Different colored eyes scanned the hallways and the sound of sneakers, chatter, and lockers filled his ears. Locker 225, locker 225. He repeated the number in his mind as he walked, searching for his locker.

Zex Tougo was an outcast in a world where supernaturals and humans roamed the Earth. While most children born to two different creatures, like a werewolf and an angel, would take on the attributes of one, Zex was more in the middle ground. He was half human and half demon, shown by the red demon eye that contrasted with his bright, blue eye. His fangs and magic would point to him being more of a demon, but the lack of horns on his head said otherwise.

Zex had been attending an all-demon private school, which ended up with him being treated very differently. He mostly kept to himself because of that, but many of the other students at the school kept bothering him. It went on and on for years. Until, finally, his parents put a stop to it when his human sisters got to the age where they had to enter school, and they moved from the demon-centric city to somewhere where his little sisters could have a better experience than he had.

Zex didn't mind it, of course. It just bothered him that Hazel and Lezah got to be home schooled for half of their first year of kindergarten while he had to put up with crud from demons who only cared about him because he was something different and new, for half of his sophomore year. Zex didn't mind that either, though. He was pretty much a demon, all things considered. Horns were annoying to deal with, and he thought that having heterochromia was cool.

Zex hoped that the public school students weren't as brutal as private school demons. Finally, his eyes locked onto the number 225. He let out a sigh of relief as he put in his combination and put away the stuff he wouldn't need. He had geometry first hour, which was easy enough. The green haired male scanned the halls once again, this time looking for a specific teacher's name: Belfer. He finally found the room he was looking for and poked his head in.

There was a man at his desk, he looked to be in his mid-forties, and he had a girl with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail on the right side of her head with a silver bow. Suddenly, the man, whom Zex presumed was Mr. Belfer, looked up and saw him.

"Ah, there he is, Miss Stormheart." the man spoke up. "You're Zex Tougo, yes? Welcome to Silver Oak High School." Zex nodded as he stepped forth. "Good. This is Veni Stormheart. She'll be your guide around the school for a little while. I'm Mr. Belfer, and I teach math classes." He extended a hand, which Zex took and shook.

"Since today is your first day, we'll just have you do a self introduction and I'll quiz you on what we've learned so far to see if you need any help, okay?" Zex nodded. "Good. Now, you can sit right next to Veni in the corner."

Veni went off to her desk and pointed at the one next to her, where Zex sat. Now, it was only a matter of waiting until the rest of the students came in.

At the final bell, and after the pledge, Mr. Belfer called Zex up to do a self introduction. But, he didn't really know what to say about himself, other than his name and what he was. So, he just spoke about his hobbies, about how he liked to play video games and relax, about how much he hated gym, and about how he didn't know what to do when he graduated.

After that, Zex took an easy quiz. He was caught up with all that the other students knew, and he had even gotten a little bit farther than they were. He took notes after he finished the quiz, and he finished his homework before the bell. When it finally did ring, Veni asked him for his schedule.

"Hmm, it looks like we've both got the same schedule, except I'm in Culinary Arts during the last period. But, the band room is right by it, so I can just take you there anyways." The girl hummed, before pausing. "We have free period right now, so we can wander the halls and such as long as we don't interrupt class, and- oh, right!" Veni turned to look at Zex. "I never properly introduced myself. I'm Veni Stormheart. I'm a sorceress, and my dream is to become a magical girl!"

"Aren't you already a magical girl?" Zex asked, following her as she walked down the halls to get to the courtyard.

"Well, technically. But I want something more than that! I want to be a heroine with a secret identity, who transforms to help others! I want to be Cure Storm!" Veni stuck a strange pose and Zex rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it."

"Oh... right." Veni paused for a moment, and Zex could see frustration in her eyes. "You know Sailor Moon, or Pretty Cure? What about Miraculous? I'll just explain it anyways! They're ordinary humans who get the chance to transform and fight bad guys and stuff as their secret alter-egos! My entire life I've been trying to write a spell that could at least let me live my fantasies for a day."

Zex listened to her go off on a tangent, sighing. It was good she had some sort of idea of what she wanted to do for the future, even though he wasn't sure if it was possible, but he wasn't really sure what he would do. He figured that in high school he'd figure it out, but he was already almost halfway through it and he still had no idea.

Veni broke him out of his thoughts. "Ahem, sorry for going off there. Anyways, we're going to go to the courtyard first because that's the center point of the school. You can get to the other buildings quickly from here, and when it's warm, many people eat lunch out here."

Veni then took him to another building. "The art room is in here. That's third hour. We have pottery. You're lucky that it's the start of a new semester and all the students in the class are new to it. Otherwise, you'd have a lot of catching up to do." As she walked into the building, Zex saw something red flying by out of the corner of his eye. He figured he'd just ignore it.

"Next is PE, and the gym is in this building, too. This way. We just play a bunch of sports, mainly. We literally learn nothing, so I'm surprised it's still required. we take tests over game rules and stuff, but then most of us forget it a day later."

Zex nodded. "Fifth hour is English and lunch, right?"

"Yep!" Veni nodded. "English is in the same building as math, so we can head that way. But, let's go to the cafeteria since we have lunch before it. Some people are in the later lunch, which sucks if you have friends you like eating with. But, I don't really have any because they all went to a private magic school after 8th grade. D-don't get me wrong, we still keep in touch, but I just kind of hung out with the music kids. Anyways, science classes are in the same building as English and math, and the band and foods rooms are all in this one, too."

Zex nodded. "Thanks for giving me a tour." He figured that she could have just told him where the places were instead of showing him around, and he appreciated that she took the time to do it while they had a free period.

"Oh! You're welcome." Veni smiled back at him. "Anyways, here's the gym...."

\----

The school day was finally over. Zex had eaten lunch with Veni, who had made herself out as good company. But, now he was going to head out and see the town. His parents trusted him enough to go out on his own, so he figured he should use that privilege.

The green haired male's eyes scanned the scenery as he walked. He liked the silver oak trees that gave the town, and by extension the school, the name Silver Oak.

Suddenly, he saw the red streak he had seen in the courtyard flash by within the trees. This time, he was sure he wasn't hallucinating, so he decided to chase it.

As he dashed into the trees, he made out the red thing was a small devil! While most supernatural creatures took on humanoid forms, this devil was small and didn't look human at all.

"Gyah!" The devil turns around to see Zex chasing him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I saw you flying around and I thought it was suspicious?" Zex narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm looking for the chosen people! The ones who can wield the legendary weapons." The devil said. "And what are you doing here?"

"I live here." Zex muttered. "And how are you supposed to find the people who wield these supposed legendary weapons?" He folded his arms and glared at the devil.

"Easy! They get drawn to these creatures called Nightmares, which only they can defeat! Err... I think that's if they already have the weapon. Well, the closest one who hasn't unlocked their powers gets called when I say these words! Ti lahsoh fahme, doh medoh melah! But that also only works when a Nightmare is around!"

Zex rolled his eyes. "Okay, so what is a Nightmare anyways?"

"Well, they're these animal-like creatures made from dark dream energy! They come in all shapes and sizes! I think." The devil sighed. "I.. I don't know a lot about this. I just got told this by some God or whatever, and then he told me to go find the heroes."

"Do you need help?" Zex figured this was a very small kid in costume wanting to play. He figured he'd amuse him.

"That'd be nice, I guess. I'm Hakku!" he put his nubby little hand out.

"Zex." Zex took his hand and shook it. "Now where would these Nightmares appear?"

"Well, I think they'd appear somewhere where a lot of people are." Hakku said. "So... let's go somewhere with a lot of people."

"Fine." Zex began walking, motioning for the devil to follow him. They walked for a while, until they reached a park, where some kids were playing, including Zex's sisters, who were being watched by their mother.

"Hmm, well there aren't any here yet. Buuut-" Hakku began, before suddenly, their vision went black, and people started screaming.

"What happened?" Zex said, trying to see. Suddenly, his vision came back, and in front of him was a shadowy wolf.

"It's a Nightmare!" Hakku said. "I knew it! Okay... now I'm supposed to say.... Ti lahsoh fahme, doh medoh melah!"

Zex paused for a moment, as words forced themselves into his brain. 'Oh legendary hero, I summon thee!' He clenched his fist as the scene before him flashed into his brain.

"What.....?" He whispered, closing his eyes. "Why is this consuming my thoughts?"

He stayed silent for a moment as people fled from the park. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sisters slowly getting closer to the Nightmare He heard his mother scream for them to come back. He saw the Nightmare lunge and-

His body worked on it's own as he leapt in front of Lezah and Hazel, pushing them out of the way.

"Zexy!" the twins cried as they fell onto their butts and began to cry as they saw their brother fall down in front of them.

"Oh my God! Zex! Get up! Lezah, Hazel! Get over here right now!" their mother shouted, and the twins ran over to her.

Hakku floated there, watching it. "The closest hero... it couldn't have been him all along. But... is it?" The devil paused for a moment, and began to speak in the strange language again. "Tisohti ti lahsoh ti ti, ti raysoh ray tisoh meti lahsoh ti raysoh!"

Again, words flashed into Zex's mind, and his body moved again. He reached his hand out and grabbed something as the words 'Reach out with your hand, and grab the weapon forged with your heart' echoed within his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw that in his hand was a large red blade with a gray hilt. Zex pulled himself up and looked at the Nightmare.

"Don't you dare try to hurt my sisters." he hissed, tightening his grip on his sword. He swung and shadow's head came clean off. The body emitted a black haze and then slowly faded to nothing.

Zex looked at the blade in his hand. And then, he blacked out.


	2. One Stormy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zex confides in a newfound friend, Veni Stormheart, and she confides in him.

"Zex? How's it going? Are you feeling better?" His mother threw her arms around him, and he flinched.

"Ow, ow! Mom, that's where it headbutted me." Zex groaned as his mother brushed against his torso.  
"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry. How are you feeling." His mother let go of him.

"Better," he muttered, "I just really thought it was a kid playing a game for fun."

"But it is real, so you're surprised." She smiled at him. "Hakku told us everything. You're very brave. Even though you're hurt, you're going to do your best, right?"

"Of course," Zex nodded. "Right now, I'm the only one who can fight them, so it's important for me to kill the Nightmares. If I don't, I won't be the only one hurt."

"My son is growing up to be a brave hero..." his mother sighed. "Well, I'm going to get dinner for you."

"Thanks mom," Zex nodded as his mother left and Hakku flew in.

"You've been out of school for two weeks," Hakku said. "It's good I haven't sensed any Nightmares or we'd be in trouble."

"Yeah. The doctor said I could go back tomorrow. My second day of school is two weeks after my first," he huffed. "Such a pain."

"Well, you've been doing work at home so you won't have to catch up that much." Hakku tried to reassure him.

"I know, I know." Zex sighed. "But, I'm bruised on my belly and I'm there too. I can't even do P.E., so they gave me a free period."

"Don't you hate P.E.?" Hakku asked, when suddenly, Zex's mother came into the room. "Oh, hello, Catrina."

"Oh, you can just call me mom, Hakku." Catrina chuckled. "Here you go, Zex. It's your favorite: a cheeseburger and mozzarella sticks."

"Can I have some?" Hakku asked, his mouth watering.

"Of course I brought you something. Here you go. A big pickle!" Catrina smiled at him.

"Thanks...." the devil halfheartedly said as Zex began eating.

\-------

People stared at Zex as he walked through the halls, Hakku on his shoulder.

"Wow! People think you're a hero!" Hakku excitedly whispered.

"Yeah," Zex muttered. He walked into geometry. "Be quiet and respectful or they won't let you come."

"I know! They told me already." Hakku said, sitting on Zex's desk as the green haired male sat down.

"Are... are you feeling better?" Zex turned to see Veni looking at him, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's still bruised and painful, but I'll be fine." he explained.

"Was it scary?" the sorceress asked another question.

"Well, yeah. But I acted on that fear to protect my sisters." Zex sighed. "If it hit Lezah and Hazel, they probably would have died. They're pure humans, and little ones at that."

Veni was silent. Then, the final bell rang, ending the conversation.

Class went on as it normally would, and Hakku stayed quiet. As the bell to end class rang, Zex and Veni began to walk to the courtyard, Hakku floating behind them.

"Zex," Veni began as they sat down on a bench. "Where did you get that weapon?"

"I can answer that!" Hakku exclaimed. "It was forged from his power and his heart. It's a legendary weapon, so he created it himself. There's only ten of them. Well, actually, there's only ten that I know of." Hakku paused for a moment. "So far, Zex is the only one who can wield a weapon."

"And those weapons are the only things that can defeat these creatures?" The sorceress looked at Hakku.

"Yes. Nightmares are made from fear and rage, so the hearts of the wielders forge the weapons form happiness and courage to counter them."

"I see. Well, even if I could help you with a normal weapon, I wouldn't really do much." Veni sighed. "It's not like the spell book is really mine."

"What do you mean?" Hakku asked, tilting his head.

"Sorcerers and sorceresses are bonded to spell books at age five. But, no matter what I did, I couldn't bond with one. That is why I didn't go to magic school with all my other friends. My magic is weak because the spell books I use are bonded with me. I can only do basic spells like teleporting and casting small fire and ice spells."

"Don't give up hope. Maybe your bonded spell book is somewhere waiting for you." Zex tried to reassure her.

"Maybe I'm not actually a sorceress. My parents are both sorcerers, but maybe I was stolen or adopted, so I can do some magic from spell books, but I can't bond with one. Maybe I'm a psychic!" Veni giggled. "I'll tell your future. You're gonna be a hero!"

"Haha, yeah. Thanks." Zex chuckled.

"You're welcome." Veni smiled. "Keep doing your best, okay?

"Don't worry, I will." the half-demon nodded.

\-------

School continued as usual, and after school, Zex decided to walk Veni home, since he hadn't gotten too far in the town when he tried to explore before.

They got about halfway there before Hakku started to speak.

"Zex! There's a Nightmare! It's at the Walmart nearby!"

The half-demon grumbled. "Sorry, Veni. I gotta run."

"No, it's okay!" Veni smiled softly at him. "Just... just stay safe., okay?" the purple haired girl's expression changed to one of concern.

"I will," Zex began to run towards the store, Hakku trailing behind him.

Veni noticed Zex wincing in pain as he ran, and she frowned. "I hope that the next wielder shows up today, or else he might get hurt more.

Zex and Hakku finally arrived at the Walmart parking lot where people were freaking out and trying to run. The Nightmare, taking on the appearance of a tiger, growled.

"Okay, summon your weapon by saying. 'Dohlah tidoh doh sohfah doh lah!'"

Zex nodded and repeated it, grabbing his sword and getting ready. But the tiger was fast, and Zex was slowed down due to his injuries. While trying to lunge at the Nightmare, it dodged and he fell down, groaning and hissing in pain.

"Oooookay. Now is the time for Plan B. I'm gonna summon a new hero!" Hakku began to say his spell once again. "Ti lahsoh fahme, doh medoh melah!"

Elsewhere, Veni had made her way home and was sitting on her bed when suddenly, her thoughts were replaced with a scene of Zex fighting the Nightmare and the words, 'Oh legendary hero, I summon thee'.

"He's in trouble!" Veni gasped. She grabbed the spell book she had been trying to bond with for a long time. "Teleport!" As she envisioned the scene, she felt herself phase from her bedroom to the parking lot.

"Veni? What are you-" Hakku was cut off by the sorceress.

"Zex needed help! I saw it. I... I know I can't help... but he needs it. There's got to be something I can do!" Her knees shook as she clutched her spell book, eyes locked onto Zex.

"That must mean...." Hakku gasped. "Of course. The old guy told me the wielders might attract each other." Once again, Hakku spoke in the strange language. "Tisohti ti lahsoh ti ti, ti raysoh ray tisoh meti lahsoh ti raysoh!"

"Rach out with your hand and grab the weapon forged with your heart.' Veni's mind echoed the words and she close dher eyes, reaching up to grab a purple and silver tome decorated with hearts.

"Enchain!" Veni flipped to a page as if she knew exactly where the spell was. The Nightmare suddenl;y was trangled by transparent purple chains that came from Veni's tome.

"Now!" She called to Zex who struggled to get up. When he did, he slashed at the Nightmare, cutting it's head off. It hissed in pain as the sword hit it, and then the neck emitted black mist as it slowly disappeared, leaving only the chains that soon followed.

The sorceress ran up to Zex.

"are you trying to get yourself killed? she grasped Zex's hands. "You're lucky that someone came to help. Your wounds are supposed to go away, not get bigger!"

"I'm sorry," Zex looked at her frowning. "Thank you."

Veni looked at him, silent for a moment. Suddenly, she said. "You're welcome."

"I think I get why you couldn't bond with a spell book. It's because you're only bonded with one." Zex said, looking at the tome in her hands. "The one that came from your heart."

"That makes a lot of sense. All the people who've teased me for being weak and unable to use magic correctly. It's actually because my bonded spell book was with em the entire time. I just didn't know it." Veni smiled. "Thanks, Zex. Thanks, Hakku."

"We didn't do anything. You did. It was your courage and desire to protect Zex that awakened your weapon. All I did was say the words of summoning. It was your heart that forged it, too." Hakku floated closer to Veni and Zex. "Now, the man who told me to find you told me that he thought that the wielders are drawn to each other. Do you have any friends that you might deem worthy?"

Zex thought a moment. "Y'know, maybe I do."


	3. Ordinary Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zex, Veni, and Hakku go up to the Zex's old hometown to visit his childhood best friend.

“You really are fine leaving the twins with Dad?” Zex asked his mother as he got out of the car.

“Of course,” Catrina chuckled, “I mean, he has magic to protect them, and it’s only for a weekend. Put more faith in your father.”

“After the grilled cheese incident? No way.” Zex scowled as waited for Veni to exit the car. “He’s on the fourth floor.”

“Does he know we’re coming?” Veni asked, and Catrina shook her head.

“His brother does, but it’s a surprise for him. Speaking of surprises, him not rushing down here to see Zex when he was injured was a BIG one! Of course, Spike wasn’t going to drive all the way down there when he has to work, but I was surprised that he didn’t find a way to get to our house!”

“I feel so out of place,” Veni whispered as she looked at the people staring at them. All of them had demon eyes and horns.

“This is where we used to live, so they’re probably curious as to why my mom and I are back, along with a non-demon,” Zex shrugged. “Let’s go.”

As the trio entered the apartment building, Veni looked around nervously. The city of Darkhorn was certainly not what she was expecting. She had always imagined it to be dark, mysterious, and full of crime and hateful people, like the demon private school Zex had mentioned. Of course, he’d always told her that most of the people were nice, but with a name like Darkhorn, she really hadn’t expected people to wave to her when they were eating,, nor did she expect for it to be pretty.

Catrina spoke the person in the lobby and then motioned for them to follow her into the elevator.

“Oh, Dil, such a funny man,” Catrina laughed, mostly to herself, and Zex shrugged when Veni looked at him in confusion.

“408,” Zex muttered as the elevator opened on the fourth floor. Veni could see a smile on his face, and his steps were at a brisk pace. Hakku, who had been asleep in his backpack, woke up and grumbled, as he nearly fell out of it, as it had been left open so he could breathe.

“Do you have to go so fast?” Hakku grumbled and flew out when Zex didn’t answer. The half demon knocked on the door, and heard his friend scramble to go open it.

The demon opened the door, and Veni took in his appearance. He had black hair that went a little past his shoulders, and a bang going over his left eye. His visible eye was a demon eye, but it was blue in contrast to Zex’s red one. His horns were short and curled up a bit to form a crescent shape. His outfit consisted of a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and ripped jeans, as well as black sneakers.

Within mere seconds, he basically tackled Zex to the ground in a hug, and though it obviously hurt him, Zex just smiled and laughed alongside him.

“My Zex Tougo, laughing alongside me? Never in a million years did I expect that!” The teenager smiled as he got up and offered a hand to Zex.

“Oh, but have you not changed?” Zex chuckled out as he grabbed his hand and was pulled up. “Veni, Hakku, this Rasor Aveiro, my best friend.”

“Ah, nice to meet you.” Rasor extended a hand to both of them, but only Veni took it. “Come inside.”

“I’m going to go to the hotel room. Have fun kids!” Catrina smiled, “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“See you, Aunt Cat!” Rasor waved as he lead Zex, Veni, and Hakku into his apartment.

“We actually came here to talk about something,” Hakku said, rather bluntly. “Let’s hurry on with it.”

‘Stop being so impatient,” Zex scolded him as he set down next to Rasor on the couch. Veni sat on the armchair, and Hakku stayed floating next to Zex’s head.“You’ve heard about those Nightmare creatures, right? Only those with the legendary weapons can defeat them. Hakku said that they might be drawn together. I just figured, that maybe since you were my only friend around here, you might be a wielder.”

“I really doubt it,” Hakku huffed, “Look at him! You all stand out with your colorful hair and outfits, and he’s all dark!” The devil looked Rasor straight in the eyes. “He doesn’t look cool like a legendary hero would!”

“Hakku!” Veni shouted, “You shouldn’t say things like that straight to his face! You should apologize! You should know better than all of us that we can’t know for sure if he’s a wielder or not until a Nightmare appears!”

Hakku opened his mouth to say something, but Rasor cut him off.

“He’s right though. You all are colorful and stand out in the crowd. Here, I blend in.” He smiled softly, “There’s no way that a nobody like me could be a wielder of such a powerful weapon.”


End file.
